The Disturbing Truth
by FFNend
Summary: How would Sonic and Tails react the day after their first night of romance? This is my take on the friendship between the two heroes. Written in response to the popularity of SonTails fics WARNING: Rated M and implies some rather bad themes/reference.
1. Issues

**The Disturbing Truth**

**

* * *

**

**A/n:** I've read numerous S/T fics recently and I've always wondered how the characters would actually fare the next morning after what they did together. How would Tails manage something that, to be honest, he simply wasn't old enough for?

Naturally,I decided to try and see if I could express my ideas in a story. Yes the story is probably going to be slightly sickening, but....okay I don't really have a rebuttal to that. But I do promise that I will try to keep any references to a minimum.

**Warnings:**

Implied Semi-non Consent

Implied underage

I cut a LOT from this story to try and keep all of the references to a minimum, however some still snuck in there, but I hope it isn't too bad.

* * *

Tails slowly opened his eyes, somehow feeling even more tired than when he had gone to bed. He sighed quietly to himself as he tenderly sat himself up, ignoring the pain that had been a whole lot worse before. He turned and looked at the bed, disappointed to see that Sonic had once again left during the night. He gently flexed his neck, feeling along the skin for any marks. He couldn't help frowning and sighing again as he felt the rough shape of Sonic's teeth imprinted on his neck.

"When are you going to learn to not leave a mark, you idiot?" Tails complained weakly as he tiredly pulling himself to his feet. Unfortunately this move was almost too much and Tails only just managed to grab onto the bed before his legs gave way, it was almost weak to hold his weight.

He tenderly placed his back onto his still unsteady feet and he tried again. He somehow managed the few shaky steps to the bathroom. Once he was in there he immediately shut and locked the door. He then proceeded to unceremoniously collapse into the bath. He closed his eyes and allowed himself a brief rest, his body slumping down as it tried to conserve what little energy remained.

"Why do you do this to me?" Tails weakly asked the air, trying and failing to keep the tears from forming in his eyes. He felt a flash of anger shoot through his body, but he quickly suppressed it, there was no point at being angry at what the hedgehog had done. However that simple belief did little to stop his tears from falling, soaking into his fur. "I can't do this again." He told the air, knowing that no one could hear. "But I also want you to be happy...but it hurt and it felt so..."

He fell silent, unsure of exactly how he felt, but sure that the emotions and feelings were something that he never wanted to feel again. Sighing loudly, the depressed fox gently started his bath, twisting the taps and allowing a mix of hot and cold water sooth his now limp body as he allowed himself to take another short rest.

"I can't keep doing this." Tails told himself, curling up in the soothing water and trying to desperately forget what he did for his hero the previous night. Unfortunately he couldn't forget the soft feeling of Sonic's hands as they ran through his fur gently, or the sweet, sweet sound of the blue hedgehog's voice softly whispering in his ear, or even the strange feelings of the hedgehog as he pulled Tails in close and nuzzled his neck.

Of course, while he didn't particularly appreciate these memories, the one he did regret was the one he could barely remember in any way except through a brief flash of memory from last night. The image of Sonic's satisfied smile as he finished what he started, and what he wanted.

"I just can't, Sonic." he whispered to himself, trying to gain control of himself again. Sonic would be returning from his morning run soon and the young fox knew the hedgehog would notice if anything was wrong, and Tails didn't want to screw up the closest thing he had to a friend.

"Come on, Tails. Get a grip." Tails told himself angrily, trying to wipe to tears from his eyes. He could feel himself starting to hyperventilate as his older memories starting to come to the surface, but he shut them out and closed his eyes. He slowly calmed his breathing and pulled himself to his feet, thankful that the bath had given his legs enough rest. "Okay, Tails. Just take it nice and easy. All you need to do is get breakfast started and to not mention what happened last night. You'll be fine. Now come on, get a grip."

With his breath still uneven, Tails grabbed a nearby towel and began getting ready for Sonic's return, trying desperately to look like he hadn't just been sobbing his eyes out. He soon finished and went and got ready for another day.

It wasn't a minute too soon because, right as he entered the kitchen to find some food, he heard the distant sound of Sonic returning from his morning run. Tails immediately put on a fake smile and did his best to look happy, he even tried to force his ears to stay straight, and he didn't succeed all that well though. He swallowed nervously as Sonic entered the house and began working of cooking breakfast in the hope that Sonic would keep his distance.

Unfortunately the hedgehog didn't. He came closer, resting his chin of Tails' shoulder and sighing happily. "I was wondering what my little fox was up to." Sonic told him happily, not a care in the world. The hedgehog smiled happily as he spotted the cooked breakfast that Tails was currently preparing. "I see you are making us both some breakfast, I'll be waiting for it, and maybe a bit more." He whispered in the fox's ear, giving the fox a gentle nuzzle. "What do you think little one?"

"Sorry, Sonic." Tails replied quietly, hoping that he wasn't letting down his hero once again. "I'm still a bit tired from last night."

"That's fine, Tails." Sonic replied, pulling him deeper into the gentle embrace. Tails sighed in response, enjoying one of the few tender moments with Sonic that he actually enjoyed. Sonic slowly released the fox from the gentle embrace, sighing softly as he did so. "You really are cute, you know." Sonic told him, giving the fox a quick nuzzle before leaving the fox's side to go get cleaned up. "I'll be back in a minute."

Tails sighed to himself as soon as Sonic was upstairs and out of earshot. He closed his eyes for a second and allowed his twin tails to fall to the floor, any illusion of happiness gone from the fox's face. "I know I can't do this forever, but I've got to try for him." Tails muttered dismally as he got to work preparing the hedgehog's food. A few minutes pasted and Tails heard the sounds of the bathroom's shower been turned off. Tails took a deep breath and did his best to put on a happy face for the eternally happy hedgehog.

Tails yawned quietly and quickly served Sonic's breakfast, not bothering to create his own. He wanted to do nothing more than go to sleep, but he knew that the older hedgehog was probably waiting for a few other special favors from him. Last night had been amazing for the hedgehog; it had been the first time that the two had finally cemented their friendship into the next extreme. Sonic had loved every second of it. The feel of the fox being so close to him in ways that he could scarcely believe. But that didn't mean that everything was perfect, and Sonic knew that what happened last night wasn't going to be something that either of them could simply ignore.

Tails slowly entered the small home's bedroom, attracting the older hedgehog's attention, believing that he had managed to keep up the charade of happiness. However, little did Tails know that Sonic could easily see the uncertainty that Tails was trying so desperately to hide. The fox carefully gave Sonic his early breakfast as he crawled into the hedgehog's lap, resting his body against the warm body of his friend, sighing quietly as he felt the gentle warmth as Sonic moved him into a tight cuddle.

"You look so cute when you're like that." Sonic told him quietly. However, it was at this point that Tails realized that something was wrong. The hedgehog's words may have been sweet, but he was no longer smiling and there was a strange look of personal disappointment in his eyes. A disappointment that was more internal than directed at any particular source.

"What's wrong?" Tails asked quietly, worried that he had screwed up their perfect friendship through some incredibly stupid action. Tails pulled himself closer and locked eyes with the hedgehog. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Of course not." Sonic answered immediately, his voice sounding genuinely worried. Frowning slightly, the hedgehog released the fox from his embrace and sighing loudly. Sonic took a deep breath and did his best to continue. "It was me who screwed up. What we did last night was..." He trailed off, unsure how to continue.

"..enjoyable?" Tails asked expectantly, hoping that he was been correct. "...fun?"

"No" Sonic answered simply, sighing again and pushing Tails away slightly. "It was wrong. We should never have done it. You weren't ready."

"Yeah right." Tails cut in angrily, unhappy that Sonic would be calling him a child at a time like this. "I'm not the kid you found seven years ago. I've fought along side you through hell and back and something like this I'm easily ready for. I've grown up and I know what we were doing."

"No you don't." Sonic argued straight back, angrier with himself than with the cute fox sitting in his lap. "Look, neither of us was ready for last night. Hell, I'm still not happy with what we did."

"But I though you liked it." Tails told him, a feeling of deep regret starting to form in his heart as his mind shot along all of the options that his mind could generate, most of them negative. He took a deep breath and pulled Sonic's arms back around himself, trying to feel some comfort from the fake embrace. This wasn't going how it was meant to. Sonic was meant to be happy about what they did last night, not unhappy and filled with regret. "I heard you, you sounded happy and I saw you smile. How can you say you didn't like it?"

"I said I wasn't happy about it, I never said that I didn't enjoy it." Sonic told him quietly, pulled Tails back into his arms gently, allowing the fox to rest in his arms. "I did enjoy last night, Tails. You were so amazing and sweet and beautiful. But we shouldn't have done it. I hurt you and I did something I should never have done. It was wrong of me. It was incredibly wrong and I just hope that you will stay my friend after what I did."

Tails didn't answer and instead just moved closer, believing that the simple action would speak louder than anything he could say. Not a single word passed between the two for the nest few minutes as they simply enjoyed one another's presence, neither one spoke, both fearful of destroying the once strong link between them. However, eventually, Sonic simply couldn't stay quiet any longer.

"I need to know, Tails." He began nervously, trying to force his way through the thick tension between them. "What we did last night, do you hate me for it? Can you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive, Sonic." Tails responded quietly, trying and failing to keep the emotion out of his voice. "I did what I did because I though it would be fun. It wasn't like you forced me into it. I just wasn't prepared for how it..."

He trailed off, his emotions getting the better of him. "I don't know how I feel about it. I enjoyed some of it...but not all of it, but I also did, and now I just don't know..." Tails trailed off, feeling confused about practically everything by this point, and allowed himself to collapse into Sonic's arms, somehow he was feeling even worse than before. Everything was becoming messed up and the fox wanted to do nothing more than rest and pretend that noting had ever even happened.

Silence fell between the two and neither truly wanted to speak, but they knew that this was something that wasn't going to just go away. Sonic sighed and broke the silence again. "We can't just sit here doing nothing, Tails. We need to sort this out." He glanced down at the obviously exhausted fox, and again sighed. "But you need to sleep first. You look like you haven't slept a wink last night."

Tails shrugged meekly and sighed. "That's a pretty accurate guess," he muttered tiredly in response, his dry voice hinting at what he truly felt like. Sonic, wincing slightly at the fox's less that innocent tone, gently reached out and helped the fox get more comfortable. Soon the sweet sounds of the little fox's quiet snores filled the silence, leaving Sonic alone with his thoughts.

"I can't believe I hurt you so badly." Sonic muttered to the sleeping fox quietly, feeling terrible for Tails more than himself. Sonic gently picked up the silently sleeping fox and tenderly helped the now deeply sleeping fox into the bed and pulled the covers of the fox's tiny figure. "How on Mobius did I screw this up so incredibly bad?" Sonic asking himself bitterly, watching the nearly slightly frowning face of his friend. "But I promise I will make it up to you, Tails."

Sonic couldn't help himself and soon he was slowly running his hands softly through the fox's fur, pulling the sleeping Tails into his arms, somehow not waking him from his slumber. "What am I going to do with you?" He asked softly before pulling the still sleeping fox into a deeper embrace. "You deserve better than a jerk like me. You need someone sweet and innocent, not...me."

He watched the kit sleep; still worried about how the fox was taking everything he had been through. Soon, Sonic found himself lying next to the fox, holding him back in the same tight embrace as before. He felt terrible to see his younger friend in such a way; he knew that what had happened was his fault. He stayed by his friends side for the rest of the day, keeping a close eye on the cute fox before him, hoping that he could repair what damage he had caused.

* * *

It was late at night when Tails awoke from his calming sleep, brought to his senses by the nearby sound of Sonic's snoring. He tiredly rubbed his eyes and sat up, keeping a careful ear on the rate of Sonic's breathing to predict the sleeping pattern of his friend. Luckily Sonic was still in a deep sleep, obviously tired from watching Tails for so long.

Tails gently pulled himself out of the tender embrace from Sonic and sighed. "I care for you Sonic, but I simply cannot go as far as you need me to. I'm sorry." he whispered, gently kissing the sleeping hedgehog's cheek. He slowly pulled himself out of bed, careful to not move the covers too much and wake Sonic. "I know you will tell yourself that you don't want it from me, but I know you will. You are older and you will always want more than I can give you. Even though you will probably promise to never ask for too much, I couldn't live with myself for holding you back from the real pleasures of life."

"I cannot...stay with you Sonic." Tails whispered, his voice hitching uncomfortably as he slowly exited the room, tears forming in his eyes as the realization of what he was doing finally caught up with him. "Goodbye Sonic. I hope that one day I will return to you, but I doubt it. Thank you for giving me what I needed."

And with those miserable parting words, Tails turned and left, leaving Sonic's life for what he knew would be nowhere near as wonderful.

* * *

The end?

Well that is up to you, my dear readers. Is this the end of our tale, or will I be forced to continue it?

* * *


	2. Resolutions

**The Disturbing Truth**

**A/n:** Alright, here is chapter 2. I hope its good. I had a lot of fun writing it. This chapter is kinda the result of your reviews and pleads for me to continue it....so enjoy

**Warnings:**

Implied Semi-non Consent

Implied underage

Implied insert bad topic here

* * *

Tails slowly stepped outside into the cool night air, shutting the door slowly behind himself. He wished that there was an alternative to the hell he was about to put Sonic through, but he knew that his path was for the best. He stepped away, glancing back one last time at the home that had held so many happy memories, before turning and leaving, tears once again threatening to leave his eyes. He couldn't turn back now. he had made his choice and it was time for him to follow it, even if every step slowly tore at him, the ever increasing distance slowly weighting more and more upon his heart, threatening to tear it in two.

"I'm sorry, Sonic." He whispered sadly to himself as he slowly continued his long journey away from all that had made his pitiful life happy. "I know you will never be truly happy with me in your life, no matter how you believe otherwise." He could feel the tears in his eyes build up, but he wiped them away before they could fall, refusing to allow himself to be the wimp he knew he was.

"This is for the best." Tails muttered quietly, ignoring how his heart twisted itself up at the miserable words. Every foot step had become physically painful, but Tails pushed on, knowing that there was no real choice for him anyway. However, even as he told himself there was no choice, he could already feel his mind refusing to believe it. "I really did love you, but I know that this is the end." He told the air around himself, wishing that he was wrong while knowing that he was been depressingly correct.

And so, with the new depressing resolve in his mind, Tails pushed on in search for a way to get away from Sonic before he could be found, knowing full well that the mere sight of Sonic by this point would steal away any resolve that he had left and make leaving the wonderful hero that much harder.

---------

Sonic yawned loudly as he awoke, stretching out tiredly. However he soon realized that the bed felt a little too empty for his tastes. His eyes snapped open, all feelings of tiredness gone, and Sonic could immediately see what was wrong. His love, Tails, was gone. Sonic pulled himself to his feet, a sudden feeling of panic overwhelming his mind, and ran a quick search of the house, but it was no use. The fox who had been with him through the hells of life...was gone.

Normally, Sonic would have dashed outside and gone off to find the Doctor, believing that the evil master of idiocy was responsible, but this time he knew better. He had found a note sitting on the bench, handwritten and streaked with the unmistakable result of tears. Sonic sighed and slowly began reading the note to himself, hoping that where ever the fox had gone was temporary.

"Dear, Sonic" The hedgehog began quietly, a sinking feeling starting to build in his heart. "I've left, but I didn't leave for whatever reason you think. The truth is that I simply cannot be with you how you want, so I have decided to leave so that you can find someone to replace me. I promise it will be better this way. Love Tails."

"I won't let you do this, Tails." Sonic vowed quietly as he gently placed the note back on the table, ignoring the savage feeling of depression already beginning to eat into his sanity. He knew that his words probably didn't sound very nice at this point, but the hero knew that he couldn't simply allow his friend to leave him. "I will get you back, no matter what."

And with that resolve firmly planted in his mind, as scary as it may be, Sonic walked straight outside to begin the long search from his lost friend. He could only hope that he could find his depressed love before the fox did something they would both soon regret. Sonic knew that he didn't have long.

---------

Tails growled in irritation as he looked out over the ocean that he knew he would soon have to try and cross. He glanced back at his two furry tails and sighed, weighing up his options. Tails knew that flying to another island would practically guarantee the Sonic couldn't follow him, but he also knew that he couldn't actually physically fly that far without using the Tornado. He knew that his actual range of flight was way below the distance he needed to travel, but he knew that there wasn't really an alternative.

"Damn it." Tails swore to himself as he looked away from the beach. "Does fate really have to hate me this much?" He asked, exasperated with how terribly everything was going. Signing quietly, Tails made his choice and took a deep breath before spinning his tails behind himself, feeling his body suddenly become weightless as his tails pulled him into the sky, throwing wind through his fur. He could already feel himself getting tired from the task of keeping his entire body in flight; however he knew that this was the best way. He glanced back and sighed, knowing that he would never see his home, or his hero, again.

In theory.

---------

Sonic, irritated with his complete inability to find the illusive fox, stopped and growled angrily. However, it was at this point that luck decided to come his way. With the hedgehog feeling rather annoyed with himself, he glanced up as if to ask the sky why it hated him so, when he spotted the unmistakable sight of Tails flying over the ocean, away from the island.

Sonic took off in a desperate bid to follow his friend, but he soon reached a massive obstacle. The massive expanse of the ocean stood between him and his foxy love. Sonic cautiously glanced at the personally-lethal liquid and looked back up at the quickly disappearing fox. "Why did you have to go that way, Tails?" Sonic muttered, glancing back down at the incredibly wet waves that splashing down mere feet from the hedgehog.

Sighing loudly, Sonic glanced back up at the escaping Tails. He though back on his options while he tentatively eyed the water. Sonic made his choice and went for it; his feet began pounding the ground rapidly as he took off in the other direction, away from the swiftly disappearing fox. "I'm coming to get you, Tails." Sonic promised, as he quickened his pace back to the fox's hanger, or, more specifically, the Tornado.

---------

By this point, Tails had been in the air for a while and felt terrible. His heart felt like it had been forced through a shredder and his lungs were about to burst from exhaustion. He knew that he couldn't stay in the air much longer, and the young fox was beginning to wonder why he bothered. Without Sonic in his life, he knew there wasn't really any point in living. The hedgehog really was his life in every definition of the word.

"Stop it." Tails cursed at himself angrily, his breath still coming in short as he tried to stay in the air. "You know you will still be friends with him and that will be enough you stupid fox." He closed his eyes and tried to force himself through the air, knowing that if he ran out of energy before reaching the next island he was as good as dead. "Come on, you useless fox." he berated himself as his tails began to spin slower, reducing his lift. "If you make it you can rest for a year and then everything will be great when you return to Sonic and his new lover." he told himself angrily, feeling angry at his complete inability to fly properly.

Tails looked ahead and could see the unmistakable shape of an approaching island in the distance, its exact shape still uncertain due to the large distance. Unfortunately it was quite a fair distance away and Tails could already feel his tails beginning to weaken as his body's fatigue started to pull down on him. He desperately tried to keep himself in the air, but it just grew to be too much for the physically and emotionally exhausted fox. He felt himself slowly start to fall, his body unable to do anything more than comprehend the speed he was moving. He tried desperately to at least let out a scream, but it was no use, his body rebelled and simply ignored his commands.

However, just as the young fox was about to resign himself to a watery grave, he felt himself be stopped suddenly in the strong arms of another. He weakly tried to open his eyes, but felt himself instead slip into a deep sleep, the massive force from the catch not helping his fatigue.

---------

Sonic gently pulled the now sleeping fox into his arms, adjusting the fox's position to ensure Sonic could still control the plane without his friend getting in the way. He gently hugged the fox, banking the plane lightly to begin the flight back home. As Sonic sat, there with the sleeping fox in his arms, he realized that he was unable to resist running his hand through the cute fox's fur gently, resting his hand on Tails' neck to feel the calm pulse of the fox. It wasn't long before their home, Tails's workshop, came back into view and Sonic took the plane back in for a landing, failing to make the landing smooth enough to keep his foxy friend asleep.

Tails awoke, as he felt himself being roughly jostled around, and opened his eyes to find himself curled up in Sonic's arms, the hedgehog seemingly unaware of Tails' awakened state. Tails took advantage of the hedgehog's oversight to close his eyes again and try to bring his emotions back under control and retain some form of calm in his mind. Unfortunately he could feel the soft body of his love pushing in around him and his body and heart were both pleading for the fox to tell Sonic he was awake and return to their relationship.

Tails, however, ignored himself and stayed curled up, ignoring the sounds of Sonic as he gently muttered about the fuel levels. Unfortunately he wasn't able to ignore the feeling of Sonic gently picking him up, the warm arms encircling him, becoming even more constricting, and carrying him inside. Tails could feel his body been gently positioned comfortable in Sonic's lap, his head resting on the hedgehog's shoulder as he continued to pretend to sleep.

"I know you are awake." Sonic's voice suddenly began. The sudden sound scared the fox, making him jump, and ruined any illusions of sleep. He opened his eyes to see Sonic's concerned eyes staring straight back into his own, the hedgehog's arms suddenly tightening themselves around him light body. "I told you." Sonic continued, his expression of worry transforming seamlessly into happiness as he saw that his young love was okay. "You can't hide anything from me Tails."

"Why didn't you just let me go?" Tails whimpered, worried that Sonic would be angry for the fox's attempt to run away. "You could have gotten on with your life and you could have someone bett-"

Sonic silenced the young fox's protests with a kiss, making sure that he was gentle enough to give Tails enough leeway to break the kiss if he wanted. Tails, however, took the lovely feeling and went with it, his every little barrier breaking as he felt the hedgehog's lips again. However, he soon felt Sonic pull him in tighter and suddenly he couldn't help but panic. He pushed the hedgehog away, his breathing becoming much too short for comfort as memories of what had caused everything came back.

Sonic broke the kiss and didn't try pressing the issue. He instead just chose to lean back and waited for Tails to choose what he wanted. "Did I go to far again?" Sonic asked nervously, biting his lip as his eyes stayed locked straight on Tails' own. "Do you want to stop?"

Tails swallowed nervously and sighed before pushing away Sonic's warm arms. "I don't want to stop, but I have to, Sonic." he told the hedgehog, depression quickly becoming evident in his voice. "I want to do it, all of it, but I just can't. It was just too much."

"Its okay, Tails." Sonic told the near-panicking fox calmly, moving his hands away from Tails and keeping them away. "If you want, we can just sit here and talk. I don't mind."

"Thanks." Tails blurted out before getting his composure back under control. He sighed and soon realized that he had begun resting his head back into Sonic's gentle embrace, gently nuzzling the hedgehog's shoulder. He pulled himself away and sighed. "I don't even know what I want anymore." the fox muttered quietly, feelings of embarrassment forcing his eyes away from the now concerned stare of Sonic. "I want to do it all again, but I also don't. It just doesn't make sens-"

"Shush Tails." Sonic gently commanded Tails, cutting of the fox mid-sentence. Tails sighed and followed the instruction and fell silent, swallowing nervously as Sonic locked his eyes back to Sonic's own, holding his head to look at him so he couldn't look away. "You weren't ready." He stated simply, his voice sounding defeated. "And that was my fault for not realizing it." Tails remained silent, unsure how to respond to Sonic.

Sonic sighed and looked at the innocent little fox resting cutely in his arms and felt rather guilty to want so much from the kit. "There has to be a way to sort this out." Sonic muttered, glancing away from the cute fox. He frowned and locked eyes with Tails again. "What bothers you more, me doing things to you, or you doing things to me?"

Tails shrugged. "The former I guess." Tails muttered sheepishly, biting his lip nervously. "I don't know. I just have a hard time living with myself remembering what we did and with everything seeming to revolve around you instead of m-" Tails cut himself off and glanced away, worried he had admitted something he shouldn't. "Could you just pretend you never heard that?"

"No." Sonic answered flatly, finding himself very interested in what Tails meant now. "What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry, Sonic." Tails muttered as he looked away, his eyes downcast as he flatly refused to tell the hedgehog what was bothering him. "It doesn't really matter. I didn't say anything at all."

Sonic didn't believe Tails for a second and instead pulled the fox back up to face him, holding his head and forcing him to look back at him. "Please tell me the truth, Tails." Sonic quietly asked, his voice subdued as he looked at his love in concern. "What did you hate?"

Tails growled and let out an exasperated huff. "I don't know, okay?" The fox replied, suddenly feeling rather angry with the entire situation. "I guess I'm just not ready for it. It doesn't really matter though, I know that you will stop asking for it if I don't want to and my main problem is that I don't want you to miss out on it just because I'm acting like an immature jerk, but I also can't just do what you probably want me to do because now you know that I don't want to do it, but I also don't want to let you d-"

Sonic cut off the fox again by covering the stressed fox's mouth with his spare hand, his other arm wrapped around his young friend pulling him close. Tails resisted the hedgehog's move but soon calmed down and allowed the older hedgehog to comfort him. "Do you honestly think I care about something like that?" Sonic asked, his voice sounding slightly hurt. Tails felt Sonic's warm arms pull him close enough so that Tails could actually hear the hedgehog's heart beating. "This would be a good time to do that whole cliché about our hearts beating together." Sonic whimpered to the exhausted fox. "But we both know that I suck at this romantic crap. I love you, Tails. I really do. What we did, however, wasn't because I loved you, but more because I though it would be fun. I mean, there was love behind it and it felt amazing been so close to you, but I don't need it Tails."

"Are you going to say you only need me?" Tails cut in, pushing away Sonic's hand and sighing.

"No." Sonic admitted. "I would certainly like to do a lot more together with you, but let's be honest. You aren't ready and I'm willing to wait. I prefer to curl up with a fox I love, knowing that I can't go further, than do what I want and not be able to hold you again."

Sonic gently released Tails and sat back, knowing that he no longer had any say in their relationship. If Tails wanted to continue it, it would be his choice. Tails looked back up at Sonic nervously. "I want to be with you Sonic." Tails began quietly. "But are you sure you want to be limited to cuddling up to me when you could find someone who will can do everything you want?"

"Yes." Sonic replied gently, hoping that Tails would just hurry up and say yes. "I barely care about that crap, Tails. All that really matters to me is that I can be with you, as clichéd as that sounds."

Tails sighed and moved closer into Sonic's arms and sighed. His entire body was pleading for his to go to Sonic and return to what they had before. He wanted to do nothing more than return to Sonic and be the older hedgehog's love, but something was holding him back. "I want to, Sonic." Tails answered quietly, his voice starting to fray as he though of finally getting back he lost. "But..." He trailed off, unsure what was wrong. "Ugh. I hate these damn emotions. I just want to be with you." he blurted out, exasperated with how amazingly difficult such a simple choice had become.

"Let me choose for you." Sonic whispered pulling Tails back into a deep hug and gently kissing the young fox, enjoying the feeling of Tails returning the embrace and wrapping his own furry arms around Sonic. The two lovers stayed curled up together, enjoying the feeling of being so incredibly close to their soul mate, knowing that they could handle anything life could throw at them now.

As Tails broke the kiss and nuzzled into Sonic's arms deeper, feeling tired despite the midday sun, and sighed in content. 'Thanks for everything, Sonic." Tails whispered as they both rested together, enjoying the almost surreal calm that surrounded them as they curled up together.

And so it is here this story ends, with the two back together. Their relationship was far from normal, and they both knew it, but it was strong and that was really all that mattered.

---------

A/n: That last scene was probably one of the most awkward ones I have ever written. As much as I like conveying emotions, I don't always like writing about how the characters express them. Whatever it was still fun.


End file.
